


Predator

by GetOutOFMyTreeNovice



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Bottom Malik, Dubious Consent, M/M, Modern Assassin AU, Top Altaïr, Wall Sex, is the best au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOFMyTreeNovice/pseuds/GetOutOFMyTreeNovice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot mouth moved onto Malik's neck and he forgot everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predator

A heartbeat. An almost silent breath. He whirled seconds too late, his shoulder slamming into the wall hard enough to make him ache, but not enough to deter his struggles. He swung an arm hard in the direction of his attacker, trying to twist around far enough to see the face of the man he'd been hunting so long. He thrashed like a wild animal, snarling. But his assailant held him fast, that powerful body far too close to his own. 

“Release me,” Malik hisses, a thousand different ways out of this rushing through his head. This was different from the police or any bounty hunter he'd fought with. This was the Flying One. The Eagle. Malik knew if he didn't get it right, he would leave this place in a body bag. The Eagle was silent, holding Malik's arms on his back tightly. Malik tried to thrash again, growling at him, cursing his own carelessness. 

Suddenly a hand moves and Malik is shoved hard into the wall again, his chest pressed against the drywall, The Eagle's strong hand trapping Malik's with terrifying ease. Malik's breath is coming out hard and fast, his adrenaline and the will to survive numbing him. 

“Let go,” He growls, trying to pry himself from this inhuman beast. The Eagle was too strong, too perfect to be human. The places where he kept his weapons ran through Malik's head, but everything stopped when The Eagle pressed his other hand to Malik's head, pushing his face into the wall harder. Malik's head was jerked back when the beast pulled the black hair there and a shock of arousal struck through him. No. No no no. A hot mouth moved onto Malik's neck and he forgot everything. He burned with every touch from The Eagle. This wasn't what he wanted, but if it meant he had a chance, he'd take it. He surrendered himself and let pleasure wash over him as the Flying one touched him. 

A hand slides to his ass and grabs it roughly. His head swam and he arched into it. He heard someone talking, but didn't know what they were saying. It felt so good he couldn't breathe. He felt lips touch his neck. They drew into a grin. 

“That good, hm? Call me Altair.” The smooth voice purred into his ear. Malik didn't process it until a few seconds too late and he nodded, please, just keep going.

Altair presses up against Malik's back, the demanding presence of his erection on his ass. Malik knew he might live if he allows this. He accepts it, even pushes back into it like the slut he wasn't. But he does want it. Hasn't wanted anything so badly as this for a long time. 

Tentative fingers touch his hips, asking silently as they linger on Malik's pants. He nods his assent and his bare skin prickles as the new cold air touches it. Altair works fast. One hand a strong grip around his cock and one hand sliding up his thigh, Malik moves into the touches, panting. He's so hard now and Altair is right there, breathing against the back of Malik's neck. 

“Malik. I am Malik,” He says breathlessly. He wants to see Altair's face, wants to view Apollo in all his glory. Altair pauses when Malik speaks, touching the tip of his nose questioningly to his neck. “Say it.” 

“Malik.” Stark and obedient, Altair lets the name drawl off his lips and it makes Malik shiver. “I want to fuck you.” 

“Do it.” Malik says, accentuating with a low grind back with his hips. It's a dangerous game to play, but Malik wants it. He doesn't know if he'll live, but he wants it. 

He feels the light touches on his thigh first and then Altair coaxes Malik's legs apart so he can prod at the latter assassin's entrance. Malik groans and drops his head, the drywall cool on his cheek. Altair takes his time with this. Using his magic fingers to play Malik, stretching him and working him open with gentle, well placed touches. It's good, but Malik wants to be split open and full of this beast and it's not enough. 

“Fuck me already,” He growls, the sound dying in his throat as Altair pressed a finger into a soft spot. Malik's head spins as he's quickly turned to face the other assassin and finally he looks up at his face. Altair's eyes were gold and Malik couldn't breathe. Malik is lifted up and he curls his strong legs around Altair's waist. He tries to relax as Altair lines up with his entrance carefully. He shatters. Altair is hard and fast and unforgiving and Malik takes it all, his voice creeping out as he slowly loses himself in the hard thrusts of the powerful beast inside him. 

Something shifts and Malik drops his head back, mouth open. It's intense and he scrabbles at Altair's back, gasps his name. Altair hits the spot again and Malik is so close to falling apart it's embarrassing. A rough hand wraps around his dick and Malik seizes up, going over the edge in a litany of jerky moans and curses. Altair keeps going, his thrusts getting rougher. He groans quietly sometimes, but he's almost completely silent. He's Malik's rival, the only one truly better than him at what he does, and the mad obsession that Malik is falling into. 

His whole body shudders when he finally comes. Malik watches him close his intense eyes and the slightest of tension in his face come and go as Altair comes down, his mouth open as he pants quietly. They stay like that for a little bit before Altair pulls out with a soft grunt and Malik slides to the floor, his legs spent. He feels like he'll never walk again and he's pretty okay with it. 

Malik watches Altair get back into his white suit, pristine and perfect. The Eagle doesn't look at him again until right before he leaves. The gold eyes slide over him and the lips quirk up in pride? Amusement? Malik doesn't know. But Altair turns and disappears from the room, leaving Malik feeling cold and raw. Malik realizes now that this wasn't about anything he had thought before. Altair either just wanted to dominate him or found a covert way of killing him that could take place after the fucking. The sex was a distraction, that's for sure. He was just kinda tired and didn't really want to think yet. 

His world went black far too quickly and he hoped that he chose the right god.


End file.
